This invention relates to a device for holding an automobile fuel-tank filler port cap by connection to the automobile body.
The fuel-tank filler port of an automobile usually opens inside a recess formed by recessing the automobile body surface. The recess is covered by a lid which can be lockable.
The covering of the filler port with the lid is mainly for thwarting thieves and ensuring safety. Since the filler port cap is covered by the lid, it is usually made to be removable after the lid has been opened.
One problem with filler caps is the difficulty of opening them especially after the fuel inside has gasified and pressured the cap sealing the tank. A person unable to apply adequate arm strength such as a handicapped person or someone limited at the moment due to holding another object can struggle to remove the filler cap.
The cap closing the automobile fuel-tank filler port is protected by the lid so that it will not be lost if it should come off while the lid is closed. Sometimes, however, a gasoline station attendant or the vehicle operator, after opening the lid and removing the filler cap, forgets to replace the cap after fueling up. In either case, the fuel is left to gasify, thus leading to a dangerous situation.
Particularly, if a station attendant should fail to replace and tighten the filler cap after fuel has been supplied, the driver is liable to continue driving for a long time without knowing this and hence an extremely dangerous situation arises.
In a truck having a fuel-tank mounted in an exposed state, the cap is held connected by a chain or the like to the filler port in order to avoid its loss. In the case of an automobile having a lid for covering the filler port, however, such a chain or other connecting member would obstruct the operator from opening and closing the lid because the chain would hang down. Particularly, since the filler port is often provided on an upright side surface of the automobile body, such inconvenience would be encountered. Therefore, it becomes very cumbersome to manipulate the hanging connecting member, and the lid is liable to be damaged when the lid is imperfectly closed due to the presence of the connecting member or when excessive force is applied to the lid in the imperfectly closed state.
Another problem of the chain or like mechanism is that the cap can bang or nick the body of the vehicle. This is not such a problem with a truck made for heavy duty service but with a more appearance oriented vehicle like a car the damage done by the cap dangling presents a serious problem.
In addition to the closure problems of such a chain or like mechanism there is the added problem of the many different styles and sizes of filler caps, filler ports and lids. A multitude of sizes and styles of chain or like mechanisms would have to be provided to give a good fit.
The novel, new invention of this disclosure provides a way for attachment of the filler cap to the vehicle when opening the filler port that is convenient and additionally keeps the filler cap in view for replacement preventing loss.
The nonobvious device of this invention can be quickly and easily fitted to a filler cap on a vehicle so that the cap is secured to the vehicle while filling the tank, preventing loss, and additionally can add a cover to the cap which will give increased gripping power to open the cap and protection against banging or nicking the body of the vehicle with the cap.
The new device of this disclosure is made of flexible materials so that a number of sizes and styles of filler caps can be accomodated. The device can even be formed into familiar shapes such as a football, baseball, basketball, golfball, or other recognizable shapes. In addition, advertising can be utilized on the outside of the device for increased utility.